


秘密

by reiko_0107



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiko_0107/pseuds/reiko_0107
Summary: 蒙太古家的班服里奥有一个来自卡普莱的秘密恋人。





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> ·红Alex×喜班  
·名字瞎起的（起名废x脑洞来源于7.15 mini con两个人cld的时候Fred（神父那个）了然于心的表情  
·最开始写的时候脑子不太清醒（其实到最后也没有清醒x随便看看就好w  
·ooc肯定是要ooc的，逻辑肯定是禁不起推敲的  
·以上，祝您食用愉快w

-

当班服里奥从另一个汗津津的噩梦中惊醒的时候，正对上一双眼睛。被单薄的窗帘筛过的月光打在两个人之间。他愣了一下，才回忆起自己睡前发生的事情。他不在属于自己的那张舒适的大床上。他正躺在一张稍微宽一些的单人床上，但因为另一个人的存在而显得有些拥挤。

而且这里是卡普莱的地盘。

那双眼睛还是那样的看着他，班服里奥读不出什么情绪，也搞不懂他在想什么，于是他说到：“亚历克斯。”

他的声音有一些嘶哑，可能是因为凌晨刚刚从睡梦中醒来，也可能是因为睡前有些过度的使用。“还没睡吗？”

亚历克斯依旧没有说话。他用贴着床的那只胳膊把自己撑起来，然后安静地在班服里奥的额头上吻了一下。

班服里奥突然有些泄气，于是他转过身去不再看他。他感觉到身后的人贴了过来，裸露的皮肤靠在一起，相似的温度继续在他们之间朝着趋于相同的平衡置换。亚历克斯的手臂环在他身上，而温热手掌将将贴在自己的心口的位置。身后的男人没有什么多余的动作，只是把额头顶在他毛茸茸的发顶。紧密的肢体接触让他感觉好了不少，只是夜半总会让人产生多余的想法。月光洒在他的一只手上，让皮肤产生一种死去般的惨白。他开始感到不安。班服里奥听着身后平稳的呼吸声，下意识地脱口而出：“我们真的没有错吗？”

亚历克斯大概是真的睡着了。如果往常班服里奥问出这种话，对方一定会回以激烈的肢体动作以说明自己的不满。如果是在外面，也许是个凶狠到窒息的吻；如果在亚历克斯的家里，那大概就是一场激烈的性爱——他会被狠狠按在床上被操到哽咽着求饶，猛烈地撞击和紊乱的呼吸搅得他说不出一句整话。甚至有一次，两个人在蒙太古和卡普莱的街头斗殴中偷偷溜走，却因为自己的一句话被亚历克斯压在巷子里泄愤一般撸了一发。他被咬着脖颈，听着茂丘西奥在远处挑衅的大笑和提博尔特的咒骂中射了出来。但这一次什么都没有，亚历克斯甚至都没有动一动。于是班服里奥再次闭上了眼睛，把微弱的月光阻挡在眼睑之外。

但就在他马上就要睡着的时候，他感到身后男人骨节分明的大手从他的胸口移开，摸到他被月光杀死的那只手上。

“……睡吧。” 他听到身后低沉的声音如此说道。

于是他的意识坠入了黑暗。

-

卡普莱的亚历克斯是班服里奥的秘密恋人。其实两个人的共同点和交集并不多——卡普莱和蒙太古两个姓氏就已经决定了这一点。不过亚历克斯喜欢站在一旁静静观察和酒，而班服里奥喜欢温存缠绵和女人，于是他们仅有的共同点和交集就很明显了。不过多的参与街头的斗殴，以及常出现在维罗纳的小酒馆。所以在某次班服里奥喝醉之后脑子一热，跑去和坐在角落里的卡普莱青年调情也就成了他们第一次滚上床的契机——他喜欢女人，但不代表他讨厌男人。现在想起来班服里奥也觉得有点不可思议。如果当时他搭话的不是亚历克斯而是别的什么卡普莱家的人，大概他只会得到一个被打断的鼻梁和茂丘西奥的嘲笑。但那个人是亚历克斯，因此他在被酒精泡坏脑子的情况下收获了激烈的一夜和一个秘密的对家炮友。

亚历克斯并不是一个好懂的人，很多时候只是在一边静静地看着，一言不发。本身他们的关系也只是从酒后的一夜情开始，但不知为何却变得愈发稳定。两个人对对方的身体都很满意，因此成了固定炮友——但这也只是班服里奥自己的猜测罢了。亚历克斯从不多说什么，班服里奥也会不去问。

至于两个人是如何从炮友变成情人的，班服里奥到现在也想不清楚。也许自己真的是被对方的某些特质吸引住了，他总觉得自己对亚历克斯产生了不一样的感情。于是在一次性爱中，他在情动之时不经意间伏在亚历克斯耳边说了一句“我爱你”。班服里奥不是什么纯情处男，这种床笫间的爱语本就是性冲动的产物，听听也就算了，他相信亚历克斯也是个情场老手，对这些东西更是不以为意。虽然自己借着情欲说出带着半分真诚的感情，但他根本没有期待过对方的回应。可他话一出口，亚历克斯的动作就停下来了，他扣住班服里奥的后脑吻了上去，两个人仿佛一对真正的情侣一样用唇舌刺探着对方的口腔，然后班服里奥觉得一阵天旋地转——他被压在下面，感受着男人在他身体里疯狂顶撞，带着胡茬的脸颊蹭在他的脖颈之间带着痒意，而男人又在用自己的尖牙施加着细微的疼痛。他被强烈的快感刺激到失神，直到亚历克斯低头吻他湿润的眼角和脸颊，他才发现自己已经在哽咽着抓挠对方的后背。

等班服里奥从高潮中清醒过来才觉得有什么不对。但是他又累又困，半梦半醒中无意识地抱着亚历克斯结实的后腰，而前者正坐在床边抽烟。他迷迷糊糊中感觉亚历克斯动了动，似乎是掐了烟，然后转过身在他额头上吻了一下。班服里奥发出一声含糊不清的嘟囔。

于是在那一夜之后，两人的关系在沉默中发生了质的改变。虽然彼此在这方面没有进行过任何交谈，但是班服里奥知道，他确定亚历克斯也知道，他们已经不只是炮友的关系了。于是两个人会在街头的斗殴中对一个眼神然后前后脚悄悄溜走，再同时出现在巷口或者酒馆，或者在什么地方偶遇的时候偷偷捏捏对方的肩膀，于是另一个人就会在夜晚敲响他的窗户。班服里奥一般是爬窗户的那个，蓝色不容易暴露在夜色之中。况且亚历克斯在对他为数不多的评价中曾在不经意间提过，他翻进窗户时翻飞的蓝色外套很好看。于是班伏里奥小心翼翼把这句话收好，越过卡普莱窗边的时候衣角划出漂亮的弧度。

事实上，当两个人确定关系之后，心就很难不向着对方靠拢。时间一长，班服里奥就开始发现自己已经无可救药的喜欢上这个男人了。

其实班服里奥并不知道应该如何经营一段感情。他风流地从女孩子中间走过，真挚地对待每一个姑娘，却没有那么认真地对待过一段感情。况且他从来没有遇到过这样得到情况。姑娘们是那么好懂，即使最不喜欢吐露心声的那一个也会在生气时蹙起眉头，开心时翘起嘴角，连眼睛都是弯弯的。而亚历克斯呢？他或是面无表情，或是微微勾起嘴角，露出优雅的微笑，甚至辨别不出是佯装的或是真实的，更不要说从中判断他心情。这些令班服里奥感到着迷，但同时也让他感到困惑和疲惫。他第一次明白了用最真挚的热情对待每一个姑娘的罗密欧，在结束一段感情时的低落与萎靡。班服里奥发现虽然他们的关系改变了，可他摸不到这段关系变成的样子——是恋人，情人，还是单纯只是一个慰藉无处安放的情感的港湾。他无法确定对方是否和自己抱有同样的想法。

但是亚历克斯总会做出些令他意想不到的事情。

本来只是一次睡前有一搭没一搭的闲聊，一般这种时候都是班服里奥说，亚历克斯在一旁听着，偶尔发出几个音节做出肯定或“我还在听”的表示。但不知为什么话题就扯到了罗密欧身上。

“罗密欧对每个女孩子都用情至深，”班服里奥翻了个身，懒洋洋地说道，“不过他从来不会提到婚嫁，这可真的有意思。”他扭过头，正对上亚历克斯的目光，解释道：“我是说，谁在感情至深的时候不会幻想婚姻呢？”

“抱歉。”亚历克斯突然说。

班服里奥被这突如其来的歉意弄蒙了，“什么？”

“抱歉。”亚历克斯又说了一遍，捧起班服里奥的脸，认真地说：“我去找过洛朗神父，他说虽然他愿意祝福两个相爱的人，也不顾及不同家族的姓氏，但是他无法以神的使者的身份为两个男人证婚。”

“什么？”班伏里奥又问了一遍，他完全蒙了。他在说什么？

“所以我们不能结婚，但是我想这不会影响什么。”亚历克斯的神情严肃得不得了，班服里奥甚至觉得他就是在和自己求婚——不过事实上也差不多是了。

班服里奥哭笑不得，“所以洛朗神父已经知道了？”

“嗯。”

班服里奥叹了一口气，然后主动吻了上去。托他的福，他想，怪不得最近礼拜的时候他总觉得洛朗神父看他的眼神和平时不太一样了。

于是他们的关系就这么有点不明不白地确定了下来。

班服里奥觉得自己真的搞不懂这个男人。

他不得不承认，他确实无可救药地喜欢这个男人。而令他安心的是，这种喜欢并不是他的一厢情愿。

-

茂丘西奥是除了洛朗神父之外第一个也是唯一一个发现他们两个的关系的。

令班服里奥惊讶的是，平时疯疯癫癫的茂丘西奥并没有咋呼着嚷嚷他怎么和一个卡普莱搅和到了一起，也没有说什么反对的话，他甚至一反常态地冷静，平静地对他说道：“你得想清楚。”他看到茂丘西奥的眼神飘到了自己蓝色的衣摆上。

“这路很难走，班尼。”

茂丘西奥说的没错。遮遮掩掩已经耗去了他不少精力，而两人不够合拍的性格也要他花心来处理。只是在爱情面前，班伏里奥可以很单纯很有耐心，他只要能够确认到对方的爱意便能坚持下去。不过除此之外，他的生活没有什么改变——维罗纳是不会改变的，只要他还生活在这里，在表面上遵守她的规则，一切运转照旧。

只是班伏里奥想不明白，为什么罗密欧和朱丽叶的恋情几乎弄得蒙太古的同龄人都有所耳闻，而曾经在发现自己和亚历克斯的关系时反应平淡的茂丘西奥这次却极力阻止他们。茂丘西奥没有说过自己反对的理由，但班伏里奥这次难得和他站在同一边队伍中。他相信罗密欧的用情至深，每次罗密欧也都把自己全身心投入一段感情，但是如果你看惯了你的好友每周换一个“罗莎琳”，你也会觉得这段感情没有平稳的生活重要的。况且对面是卡普莱的大小姐，而这边又是蒙太古的独苗，谁都知道这条路不好走，无论是光明正大还是偷偷摸摸——前者明显是死路，而后者班伏里奥已经替他们试过了，中间的辛苦与折磨也只有当事人体会最深。朱丽叶很美，但罗密欧没有必要为了某一个“罗莎琳”如此折磨自己。

他突然想起自己经常问起亚历克斯而对方极不想听到的那句话：“我们真的没错吗？”

他们违背了这个城市运行的规则，所以只能小心翼翼如履薄冰，生怕下一秒就会踩上悬崖边的松土，坠入万劫不复的深渊。

但罗密欧和朱丽叶这样在爱和纵容中长大的孩子是不会顾及这些规则的。一切都乱了套，这个城市微妙而脆弱的平衡被两个任性的孩子打碎，于是茂丘西奥死去了。

紧接着，像是触发了什么连锁反应一样，提博尔特也死去了。

班伏里奥不擅长拿刀，他的手中更习惯握着玫瑰。他捡起罗密欧扔在地上的刀，威胁着追来的卡普莱，希望能给好友争取一点宝贵的时间。刀柄上沾着两个人的血，还是温热的，黏黏糊糊的暗红色液体顺着刀尖往下滴。班伏里奥被这温度和触感逼得发疯，他颤抖着手臂，强压下去干呕的欲望。他的视线有些模糊，但眼角的余光依旧顺利地看到了站在一旁的秘密恋人。亚历克斯站在一个不远不近的位置看向他，班伏里奥试图从他的眼神里读出些什么东西，但是不知道是因为自己神经过于紧张还是对方本身就很难懂，他读不出。然后他看到亚历克斯转过身，去安慰一个卡普莱的姑娘了。

被溺爱坏的孩子学不会收敛。于是作为打破平衡地惩罚，两个人被迫天各一方。

班伏里奥没再去找过亚历克斯，而亚历克斯也没再找过他。两个人似乎心照不宣的分手了。他感到难受，但再没有倾诉的对象。茂丘西奥已死，罗密欧被流放，只有他留在这里，被这座城市潜在的规则压迫。

但班伏里奥还没有来得及悼念自己得好友和突然凋零的恋情，事情就接二连三地发生了。先是朱丽叶和帕里斯的婚约，然后是朱丽叶的死讯，于是他急急忙忙赶去曼图亚给自己的好兄弟报信。

但当他踏入墓园的时候才发现自己搞砸了一切。

-

亚历克斯是在离墓园门口稍远一些的地方找到他的。那时候班伏里奥正缩在一个角落干呕——他已经吐不出来东西了，可他还是觉得恶心。

我到底干了什么。

他的脑中一片乱麻，并开始难以控制地把一切都归因于他自己——他应该及时拉开茂丘西奥的，他应该及时拉住罗密欧的，他不应该给罗密欧报信的……他感到眩晕，感到窒息，感觉周围的一切都不再真实，所有的东西都离他而去。

就在他要被自我怀疑和厌恶吞没的时候，一只有力的手捏住了他的肩膀。班服里奥感觉自己就像被从水中捞了出来，周围的一切都回来了。他扭过头，发现亚历克斯正看着他，然后向他递去了另一只手。

维罗纳和解了。四个孩子的生命终于换回了这座城真正的和平。只是对于班服里奥来说，他的生命已经被抽走了一半。他离不开朋友，可朋友全都离他而去了。

而现在他唯一拥有的就是亚历克斯了。

那天晚上他第一次从门光明正大地走进了亚历克斯的屋子。他们在门口相拥，接吻，但也仅仅止步于此。他们没有说话，爬上同一张床，揽着对方躺好。黑暗之中月光又爬上了他的手背，他想起了他的朋友们。他想象着密欧爬上阳台给朱丽叶送去一朵带着露水的玫瑰花，茂丘西奥挑衅地大笑，和提博尔特玩闹似的在街头巷尾针锋相对。可这一切都不可能发生了。他们现在躺在冰冷的地下眼睑紧闭，而脸色就像被撒上了月光。

突然一只大手覆上他的手背，又把他们的手一起拽进被子里。这样两人之间那块空出的缝隙中再也看不到那些被抽去灵魂的身体了，只有洁白的月光像流水一样洒在被单上。他突然想起茂丘西奥对罗密欧的指责：“娇生惯养的孩子不配谈论爱情。”他想哭，又不知道为了什么。过了半晌，班服里奥哽着嗓子，轻轻叫了一声：“亚历克斯。”

“睡吧。”

他感觉揽在自己身上的手臂又紧了一些。


End file.
